Puppy Love
by My ships won't sink
Summary: It all started in a rainy day with the help of two umbrellas and a single puppy. Multichaptered :/ARUANI AND EREMIKA/... Sorry for errors. Modern Day. 2014!High School Life! :/ 12.21.2014
1. Chapter 1

**Puppy Love**

_An AruAni and EreMika Fanfiction..._ 3

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Grandpa, I'm going to Eren and Mikasa!" a blonde boy with blue eyes said while holding a plastic filled with oranges in his left hand and a blue umbrella in his right. "Alright, Armin. Take care!" there came the reply from an old man, yet still healthy and doing well, "Don't forget to bring your umbrella. They said it's gonna rain today!" he reminded him as well.

"Got it, grandpa! I will be back, take care!" he quickly rushed off to his friends place, yet careful of his every step.

That was Armin Arlert, a 16-year old boy who stands 163 centimeter. He was raised by his own grandfather, his parent are OFWs. Beecause of the fact that he was raised by an old man who can rarely understand youngsters, he developed a weekend routine that was to visit his childhood friends, Eren and Mikasa at their house during weekends.

"Today's a clear day though. Looks like it won't even rain." he muttered to himself upon looking at the sky and clouds hiding the sun behind them. "Oh well, weather forecasters aren't really that accurat-!" upon almost completing his sentence he felt a cold liquid in his cheeks.

"Great..." he sighed and quickly opened his blue folded umbrella while securing the oranges so they won't fall and go to waste. "And I was just saying how it won't rain." he once again sighed at this coincidence, for some reason this always happen to him._  
><em>

As closer as he gets to Eren and Mikasa's place the stronger the rain became.

"Eh?" his thoughts were halted when he saw a person with a gray hoodie putting his or her umbrella on the corner of the road, making sure that a certain box was safe from the rain. "That box is for abandoned puppies..." he told himself, then he wanted to talk to this person so he stood behind him/her but unfortunately, this person took a step back and bumped into him.

When the person turned around she revealed herself as a girl and quickly put on her hoodie while glaring at Armin.

"Ahhh! I am very sorry! Your drink is all over the-!" he flinched then looked at the spilled drink, "-road..." he gasped as soon as he raised his head to meet her glare. "Don't worry about it." she walked away, getting wet by the rain in the process.

"Um! You're umbrella!" he exclaimed at her while pointing at the white umbrella. "It's the puppy's now." she corrected him while continuing to walk away from him.

"Oh! Then please take mine instead." he grabbed her arm unconciously and quickly gave her his umbrella, making sure that she's not getting wet anymore. "What? It's okay." she clicked her tongue while brushing her blonde locks that was covering her view to the side, "You can have your umbrella." she continued.

"No, It will make me feel better if you take this with you. Please?" Armin begged her, doing this makes him feel less guilty for the loss of her drink.

She took the umbrella from his hands and sighed, "Fine, do this makes you happy? Now I have to go." the blonde boy let go of her arm and she rushed off to who knows where leaving Armin completely behind.

He took a peek at the puppy inside the small box.

...

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Puppy Love**

_An AruAni and EreMika Fanfiction..._ 3

* * *

><p><strong>PS: <strong>Even though I said it's an AruAni and EreMika fanfiction, doesn't mean it's all the pairings here, others will be included. Thank you very much, you might take hints of pairings here.

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Man, where is Armin? He's taking too looonnngg!" Eren sighed while stretching both of his arms above his head while sitting beside his other best friend, Mikasa Ackerman. "It must be bacause of the rain. Let's be patient." the asian 16-year old girl told him while sitting and hugging her knees beside him. They were currently at the Jager's home, to be precise at their living room.

"Oh, somebody texted me..." Mikasa muttered to herself while quickly checking on her phone upon feeling the vibration at the pocket of her pants, she's not really a girly girl.

"Who was it?" the boy beside her asked, taking a little peek at her phone. "Jean." was her blunt reply and proceeded to read the message. "Horseface? You guys have been texting each other?" Eren rose an questioning eyebrow at her, an unknown feeling bursting deep inside him.

"I don't really get his texts." she read the text of this so called "horseface" once more when Eren suddenly snatched her phone from her own hands and read it himself loudly, "You can stab me anywhere but please don't stab my heart because that's just where you are." his voice was filled with disgust from the start to the end.

"So, what does it mean?" she questioned him as she snatched her phone back from him rapidly. He grunted, "It means that he thinks of you as a scary girl that he thought you would like to stab him!" the brunette boy explained to the oblivious girl who was looking confused all the time. "Oh, so that's why he always avoid me and slutters when he talks to me!" she snapped her fingers at the realization, looking a little bit bothered.

"What you actually beli-, I mean yeah. SO avoide him from now on, 'kay?" he smirked at her while nodding his head up and down, their chat continued until the doorbell rang and when they opened it a somehow wet Armin was seen holding a box and plastic of oranges at his right hand and a white umbrella with his left. He smiled tiredl at them and bid them a greeting.

"Armin, you're gonna catch a cold." the black haired teenage girl quickly took Armin's things from him and placed it at the coffee table infront of the couch while Eren went to his bedroom closet to fetch a towel for the blonde young man. "Here, dry yourself with this, Armin. What happened?" he handed it him as he nods in gratitude.

"I bumped into a girl on the way here. I accidentaly spilled her drink and she gave a puppy her umbrella, so I repayed her for it with my umbrella." he scratched th back of his head, the corner of his mouth going upwards.

The other two just sighed infront of Armin, "So you took the puppy and her umbrella with you?" Mikasa finished his sentence while holding a white puppy with a brown patch in it's eyes and upper right part of it's back. "Yes, I was wondering of what I should feed that little guy." Armin said to them wondering.

"Uhm, I still have some dog food here. Titan is on diet, you see." Eren hurredly went to the kitchen's cabinet and fed the puppy.

"Thanks, Eren." he watched as the little dog chomped at the food in a little plate hungrily, "Poor dog, must have been so hungry." the brunette green-eyed boy sat to his seat beside Mikasa, "So anyways, Armin... have you heard of the new transfer students? I heard it was 3 students. A girl and two boys." he continued, changing the topic on the process.

"Maybe you and this girl can be an item." he teased Armin while elbowing his sides and grinning at him too. "Yes, he's right." Mikasa joined Eren in his teasing game, mouth transformed into a smile.

"You guys don't even have a lover yourself, so stop it. Jeez." he told them off with a deadpan look.

"Shut it! I will get one someday!" Eren exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"Alright, pigs. Take your seats!" a bald scary-looking man appeared out of nowhere in the classroom, upon being alerted by him the students quickly took their seats, horrified by the teacher. Well, except for two idiotic teenagers who continued chatting with each other. Laughing and giggling, Sasha Braus and Connie Springer failed to notice the footsteps nearing them.<p>

"Especially when you saw the top of his bald head-!"

"Really? Mr. Springer and Ms. Braus, that was really funny, haha." the teacher said in a sarcastic voice while glaring at them. Terrified, the two idiotic pair gulped and laughed nervously. "No break time for you both and squat on top of your tables. NOW!" the tall dark-skinned middle age man pointed at their tables commanding them, "Yes..." was the only word that came out of their mouth as they proceed to follow his instructions.

"Morons." a certain horse mumbled as he smirked at the fate of the two "morons".

"Alright, everybody welcome Ms. Annie Leonhardt." their instructor clicked his tongue and gestured a hand sign that says "come in" to the blonde small girl. "Mind, introducing yourself, or skip the introduction and sit down?" he continued. The girl said that she would like to sit down without hesitation which caused the whole class to gasped, the only person who ever did that was their top student, Mikasa Ackerman.

"Mr. Armin Arlert, she will be sitting next to you. Raise your hand." Keith Shadis, the name of the strict teacher, shouted strictly and firmly. "YES SIR!" Armin suprised and all quickly raised his right arm as soon as he heard his name. He examined the face of the blonde girl beside his teacher and gasped, the same action the girl did.

Annie approached him and sat beside him afterwards, "H-Hello. Uhm, the other day I am very sorry about that." he lowered his head a bit, just enough for her to notice this simple gesture of apology. "Forget about it." she coldy replied to the embarassed blondie sitting next to her,

"Yes...". he scratched his head uncomfortably.

"My name's Reiner Braun, nice to meet ya all." a somewhat mascular man with short blonde hair came next and introduced himself together with a tall,then a tan-skinned young man who introduced himself as Berthold Hoover. "Alright, take the seat behind, Ms. Ymir and Ms. Christa Lenz. Raise your hands!".

The day goes by with an awkward and umcomfortable silence between the two blondies while sitting with each other, that was until Annie decided to speak up.

"The dog." she bluntly said while looking directly into his eyes, "D-dog?" he repeated her word with a questioning and nervous tone, "You mean the one from...yesterday?" he cleared his throat.

"Uhm, I took the dog and fed it. It's currently in my place."

"I see." she nodded to him.

"Well, well looks like Annie manage to make a friend, Bertholdt." Reiner snorted at Annie and smirked while she chats with Armin about the puppy's whereabout, though he couldn't really hear them, "That's good for her." Bertholdt hands were sweating once more, "But don't you think...this Ymir is kinda...scary? She's staring all the time." he whispered at Reiner's ear while his sweat drops.

"Don't pay attention to her, pay attention to this girl infront of me! She's gorgeous!" and by that, Reiner meant Christa Lenz, a short blondie with a pair of blue mesmerizing eyes. She looks like a goddess, as Reiner described her. "I mean look at her beautiful eyes, as pretty as the prettiest gemstone." he made an imaginary rainbow with his hand in the air.

"Well, well. Transfer students, Mr. Braun and Hoover, chatting while I'm discussing?" Keith Shadis rose an eyebrow at the two of them, looking amused then quickly changed to a glare, "Clean this room starting from now to next Monday.".

'Nice job, dopes.' Annie thought to herself while rolling her eyes at the two men who were now face palming at their own luck.

"Arlert, please tour Leondhart around the campus."

'Great...' she once again rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Chapter End... <em>To be continued...<em>

**Author Notes: **Thanks for reading guys and for the favs and follows, thanks! Reviews are much appreciated. Anyways, the poem Jean texted Mikasa wasn't mine, I took if from a certain website, I don'tknow I can't seem to find it now, just google that quote maybe you'll find it. Thanks for reading! I jjust want to remind you that there will be **NO YURI/YAOI **her sorry. Thanks.


End file.
